pokesdowngamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Legend of the Five Rings - Godurasan Mura
Legend of the Five Rings: Godurasan Mura (The Golden Sun Village) is a small town in the Scorpion lands bordering on those of the Unicorn. _______ The Story So Far: Return from school - Ashira, Hisen, Xiab Chi, Tomo and Tomoko returned from their studies. Ashira met up with Nobarra as she and Blue Mountain were distributing rice to the recent refugees of the Hare Clan. They discussed the unusual events that had recently transpired and the current refugee crisis. When Hisen arrived, they shared the news and he revealed his own task to investigate the lost prophecies. They agreed to discuss this more on the Plains of Thunder where they could speak more freely, but first they visited Hisen's home to pick up a training Gi for him. Where he met his father and disclosed the nature of his quest and the concern for the refugees. Unfortunately the Hare clan were being investigated for Maho-use and it is impossible to tell if there are Maho-users hiding within the refugee population or not, and that the Scorpion are not likely to show mercy to the servants of a defeated enemy. Each of them had been approached by a major figure within a Great Clan so they went to the Plains of Thunder to continue their discussion and begin to spar with each other. As they were beginning Shinjo Xian Chi appeared in armour on her horse. Xian Chi discussed her own vision of Shinjo enshrouded in darkness and the words "Follow the Blood". With so many strange portents all centred around the same group, something significant must be happening. However they resolved to start their research in earnest tomorrow and for tonight, just have a pleasant day out with their friends. They visited the Onsen staffed by Togashi Rensen who invited them inside as it was largely empty at the time and they had a relaxing time. Aftewards they visited the Governors mansion where the had some trouble getting past Danzo. Notable Locations: The Governors Mansion: * A palisade wall with two watchtowers surrounds the manor house which sits at the top of the cliff. The manor house its self is a traditional U shape with a presentation garden in the front. The Temple of Osano-Wo: * The only structure on the Plain of Osano-Wo. Legend says that any other building on the fields would be destroyed by storms. The building is a large U shape and has a Tori gate at its entrance.It features a large apiary from which the monks gather honey which eventually becomes the local speciality mead. The Onsen: * A bath house that draws its water from the Golden River. It has two main pools, the first is outside and is a simple pool that flows into and out of the River its self and the main bath is a heated interior pool. It also offers massages and other forms of pampering. Inns: * The Broken Oar - A disreputable bar near the docks frequented by sailors that ply the river. * The Scarlet Dawn - An inn that caters mostly for tourists, has an antiquated style that harkens back to the greatest days of the Empire. The Golden River: * The Golden River flows from unicorn lands, through the village through Scorpion, Minor Clan, Crab and Crane lands. It is the lifeblood of trade for the village as the waterfall here prevents boats from continuing their journey up and down the river, so boats unload their cargo, move up or down the cliff using the Kaiu built tug lift and transfer to new vessels for their onward journey. It is an important point for the Scorpions to monitor river traffic and apply taxes on the passing merchants. The tug lift is man-powered but well engineered. There is a narrow alternative path on the other side of the river. Main Characters: Akodo Ashira A Lion Bushi with an overbearing mother. Keen, young looking short but stocky (5 foot even), unimpressive. Overlooked by his superiors for his stature. Idealistic, terrible liar. Nobarra A monk of Osano-Wo with little memory of her past, who enjoys the finer things in life and is very close to her friend Blue Mountain. A few nights before people returned from school in the Spring. She witnesses somebody who may have been Tagashi Daikumi (The Dragon Clan Daimyo) speaking to Blue Mountain as if consoling an old friend. She did not hear their words and Blue Mountain can not easily communicate the conversation, even if he wished to. She hates bees and working in the Apiary and is often sent there as punishment. Isawa Hisen A passionate Phoenix who is frustrated that he is destined to become a Shugenja rather than a Bushi, He stands about 5 foot 3 inches (1.6 meters) tall, with a thin athletic frame and long black hair. He keeps one eye covered either with a red half-mask or by keeping a lock of hair in-front of it as one of his eyes is a bright amber colour. Unfortunately he looks very effeminate and has in the past been mistaken for a girl which led to the nickname shrine maiden when he was growing up. He generally wears a red Kimono with a flame motif and places an emphasis on his family Mon over his heart, with his clan mon, being only slightly less prominent. Their Peers: Shosuro Tomo The warm friendly Scorpion Bushi, who for his Gempuku was asked to deliver a message from his Daimyo to his Father. Naturally he did not read the letter. He is betrothed to the 3rd daughter of the Governor of Ryoko Owari. Shosuro Tomoko A sharp tongued and reserved woman who enjoys reading and is training to be an actress. Her Gempuku challenge is to find a worthy play and ensure that it is never performed. Shinjo Xian Chi Daughter of Xian Qin. She is somewhat plain in appearance and approaching her Gempuku, she has been tasked with slaying a bandit. She wears riding armour in the field but her formal robes are lined with fur in blue and purple. The Shosuro Governors family (Scorpion): The Governors household * Shosuro Furutaka (Governor of the town) * Shosuro Emiko (Wife of the Governor and promotor of the town) ** Tomo (The Governors Good-natured son) ** Tomoko (The Governors quite daughter who enjoys writing) * Shosuro Hodan (The Governors Brother and an investor in businesses) * Bayushi Youichi (Efficient Seneschal of the house) * Bayushi Rontaro (A new and more energetic trade advisor, who has a rivalry with the Governors brother Hodan) Other noteworthy Samurai Households: The Akodo (Lion) * Akodo Bantaro (The Governors War Adviser) * Matsu Misiko (Bantaro's domineering wife) ** Akodo Ashira (Young Lion Samurai approaching Gempuku) ** Akodo Danzo (Ashira's elder brother, a bit of a bully who enjoys taking things out on Ashira) * Matsu Akane (Matsu Misiko's more successful sister) The Isawa (Phoenix): * Isawa Kenji (LIbrarian and void Shugenja) - A well respected and powerful Phoenix Shugenja with a rare aptitude for the void. However he was headstrong in his theories and willingly subjected his children to the energies of the Void in the hopes of encouraging them to develop the same rare talent he possessed. Because of this and a long-running feud with another branch of the family, he was asked to take up a position in Scorpion lands. * Isawa Reiko (formerly Bayushi Rieko, Kenji's wife and patron of the arts) - A Scorpion prone to gossip who was not good at keeping family secrets, so she was cultivated for her beauty rather than discretion and was married off to cement a trade deal with the Phoenix and is disappointed that the marriage has not gained her family a more successful ally. However she has grown to love her husband and their children. ** Isawa Nariko (Their quiet and spiritual Samurai daughter) - Isawa Nariko - His sister, who hates her fate just as much as her brother, she always wanted to live the life of a Shugenja communing with the kami and leading the great religious processions and festivals. However she has no natural aptitude with the kami at all. So she has been shipped off to study in the Shiba Bushi School, where she excels at archery, iaijutsu and etiquette. Although where he is passionate and stubborn, she is quiet and subtle, something her instructors have mistaken for contemplation instead of simmering resentment. She looks very similar to her brother; Androgynous with an ill-omened yellow eye, older and slightly taller with a somewhat butch appearance. ** Isawa Hisen (Their martial and passionate Shugenja son) - See the PCs section. *** Todashi (Hisen's servant) - A local Heinen boy about the same age as Hisen. He is one of the children of Iswa Kenji’s own personal servant (Chu the elder) and has been trained in all of the basic daily tasks needed to help keep the household running and serve a Samurai. Although he can be a bit lazy at times. This rarely needs any direct punishment, as any criticism of him in earshot of Chu the Elder will leave Tadashi with plenty of extra tasks as punishment. Tadashi is quiet but perceptive and enjoys eating well, he is happy that he is generally well treated and particularly looks forward to watching Kabuki theater when Hisen goes to watch it. * Bayushi Yokuto - Isawa Reiko's brother (Hisen's uncle). A man who is almost never seen without a drink in his hands, always threatening to disgrace the family with his alcoholism, but never quite doing so. He is infact a very well regarded Bushi who is known for solving complicated problems with haste and discretion. He spoils his family rotten and tries to expose them to things outside of the phoenix. A resident of Ryoko Owari, but a regular visitor. * Isawa Hisen (Long dead ancestor)- His Great Grandfather and namesake was a notable magistrate whose work put an end to several notable groups of bandits at the edge of the Empire and confronted corrupt Samurai, holding them to account for their misdeeds. His armour rests in the family shrine which Hisen keeps in good repair and regularly leaves offerings to his noble ancestor. His Great Grandfather married a Crane and cemented good relations with the Kakita family that later led to Kakita Ukiharo teaching the younger Hisen the basics of the sword. The Shinjo (Unicorn) * Xian Qin (Head of the household and Caravan Master) * Shinjo Xian Chi (His Daughter) The Doji (The Crane): * Doji Kazumi (Emerald Magistrate who maintains offices in the town, but only comes by once every few weeks) ** Kanzo (The Magistrates Yoriki, a reliable ronin) The Monks: * Blue Mountain - Huge, mute and usually shirtless. Apparently his origins are a mystery. * The Abbot * The Temple guardian with the Naginata. * Nobarra - A Junior monk who hates bees, see the Main cast section. Other People in Godurasan: * Togashi Rensen (A Genial monk-like Dragon who oversees the Onsen) * Shosuro Suzoku (Actress who oversees the Amphitheater) * Yogo Gusai (A traditionalist Dress-maker) * Asahina Inoko (A young passionate Asahina who is trying to usurp Gusai in the fashion industry) People Outside the village: * Daidoji Mieko -Ryoko-Owari A samurai-ko of the Daidoji family in the Crane clan about the same age as him. She is somewhat homely in appearance and is the 9th child in her family, making her an unlikely prospect for marriage, so she was able to pursue her own interests. She lives in Ryoko-Owari (Where he met her whilst visiting the city and her family visited their village the following year) and enjoys nature but rarely has a chance to go beyond the bounds of the city. She writes to him of the city gossip and plays, whilst he sends her small inexpert paintings of wildlife and vistas he has found or tales of his exploration of the countryside. They also exchange slightly rebellious haiku, as the subjects of their poems are more about their personal experiences rather than the natural world. They also play Shogi by post and exchange letters every week or so. * Iuchi Keiji - heavily A courier for the Unicorn clan slightly older than Hisen who regularly travels through the village on his way to Ryoko Owari and who has always been a good guest and a friend of Kenji Isawa and the source of much of the family's news. * Shiba Hiro - lands (A school friend of Hisen's) A Shugenja adopted into the Shiba clan when he displayed a sensitivity to the Kami. He and Hisen bonded at school over their shared love of nature and Samurai tales. Hisen also saw it as his duty to help him adapt to life in the school and defend him from bullies. * Isawa Hisa - lands (School teacher back in Asahina lands) An Isawa shugenja focusing on Earth Kami who served the Empire in her youth and lost most of one arm to the sword of a bandit Ronin. Serious and discipline focused. She accepted Hisen as a student after intercession from his father suggesting that he might flourish better under a different style of tuition. She has designed a spell that allows her to summon an animate arm of metal in place of the missing one, although she only uses this on rare occasions. She treats her students like she treats Earth Kami. Explaining things clearly (something she can afford to do with low ranking students) and demanding immediate obedience. * Kakita Ukiharo - lands Hisen's swordsmanship instructor. A Kakita duellist formerly Yojimbo to a Dojo courtier. A bon vivant who loved the parties of courtly life, when her courtier retired, she found herself lost, so decided to take up acting instead and retired to the Golden Plains of the Asahina. as a favour to his family she instructed him in the basic forms of the sword whilst he studied there. Other notes: * Prophecy Isawa Uikku - Uikku, known as "the serene prophet", was discovered by the Phoenix Clan in 72. The Phoenix originally believed him to be just an abandoned child, but his knowledge of the Tao of Shinsei was impossible for a child his age and station, and it was soon discovered he also had the gift of prophecy. His life was short, dying only eighteen years later, but in that time he was fully accepted into the Phoenix Clan and Isawa family. Discovering and decyphering a lost prophecy of his is Hisen’s Gempuku project. Back to Main Page